Reflejo
by eclipse total
Summary: "Odiaba los espejos. ― ¿Cómo le haces para ser tan fuerte? ― Preguntó llorando mientras abrazaba a su hermana. Solo había dos opciones, o admitían sus sentimientos y vivían el infierno que se desataría por ello, o sacrificaban sus propios corazones solo para seguir juntos" [Este fic participa en el reto de Amor Prohibido del foro Mundo Vocaloid] [Kagaminecest]


**Disclaimer:** Yo no soy dueña de vocaloid, solo soy una fan que ama escribir para otros fans, sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 _Este fic participa en el reto de Amor Prohibido del foro Mundo Vocaloid_

* * *

 **\- Reflejo -**

* * *

En su posición podía ser capaz de ver los rebeldes cabellos rubios, podía sentir como le hacían cosquillas en su cuello mientras la boca del dueño de estos jugaba en su clavícula. Una mano derecha jugaba con su estomago, bajo la blusa del uniforme, y sintió sus piernas ser aprisionadas por las de el chico que estaba sobre ella.

No iba a mentir, hace mucho que sueña con ese momento, lo quiere tanto que anhela tenerlo todo de él... Su corazón, que bombeaba sangre a un ritmo acelerado, se encogió al recordar debajo de quien se encontraba. Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas ante este pensamiento y de un impulso lo empujo detrás del sofá donde se encontraban acostados.

No volteó la mirada, tampoco esperó escuchar algún quejido de dolor, simplemente salió corriendo para esconderse en su cuarto.

[...]

― ¿Lo has escuchado? ― Caminando por los pasillos de su escuela pudo escuchar a sus compañeras esparcir los chismes del día, ― Len Kagamine a terminado con su novia ― Ese en especial, lo había escuchado mucho.

― Oh, ¿En serio? ― Cuando se detuvo frente a su casillero, se entretuvo más del tiempo necesario, solo... quería escuchar lo que esas chicas tuvieran que decir. Aunque no debía ser difícil saber a que rumbo caminará todo, había sido igual por lo menos cuatro veces antes, el mismo chisme, el mismo final y la misma reacción cuando ella pasaba junto a quienes cuchicheaban.

― Al parecer Rin Kagamine volvió a armar una escena con la novia de su hermano.

― ¿De nuevo? Eso ya sobre pasa la actitud de hermana sobre protectora ¿No crees?

― Kagamine parece una novia celosa ― Río en respuesta la otra.

― ¡Que horror! No digas esas cosas, son hermanos.

― Si yo fuera la madre, llevaría a esa mujer al psicólogo ― Volvió a reír.

Y entonces se escuchó como la puerta de un casillero se azotaba con fuerza. Las dos chicas voltearon la mirada y notaron, no sin cierto temor, que Rin se encontraba cerca de ellas. Esta solo suspiró cuando las vio, nerviosas intentaban balbucear disculpas vacías... hipócritas.

Bien, la Kagamine pudo haber armado un jaleo en el pasillo, era conocida como la chica busca pleitos que sometía a sus compañeras cuando las encontraba hablando mal de ella, y no es que las chicas no intentaran defenderse, sino que Rin era más fuerte que ellas... ¿Qué se podía esperar de una chica que creció entre su hermano y todos los amigos hombre de él? Debía aprender a defenderse de todos ellos.

Generalmente, esa escena terminaría con una pelea donde, eventualmente, Rin barrería el suelo con ellas, sin embargo no estaba de humor. Lo dejó pasar, solo bajó la mirada y caminó hacia su clase, tal vez, estando un poco de acuerdo con esas dos.

[...]

El sol del atardecer los iluminaba. Una pareja se veía frente a frente, él, un chico de cabello y ojos verdes, ella, una chica de cabellos rubios y ojos azules. Una flor revoloteaba en los delicados dedos femeninos mientras un color rojo carmín se dibujaba en las mejillas del chico. Desde que Len la encontró saliendo de clases y le pasó el recado del chico, ella ya sabía el rumbo que tomaría esa escena.

En los pasillos, entre varios alumnos que había estado escuchado esparcir rumores de ella, Len pasó su mensaje. Rin, sin sonreír o afligirse, asintió y camino dos pasos antes de volver a escuchar la voz de su hermano. ― Hermana, piénsalo muy bien antes de dar una respuesta ― No se volteó para verlo, solo se detuvo cuando lo escuchó, la voz del rubio sonaba plana, sin embargo había hecho hincapié en la palabra "hermana".

Bajó la mirada al suelo, sintiendo su corazón caer en pedazos ante aquello. Sintió ganas de llorar, tal vez ella misma se lo había buscado después de todo el día de ayer, cuando peleo con Neru, cuando Len rompió con ella y cuando lo empujó del sofá después de disfrutar aquellas caricias atrevidas. Lo peor de todo eso era el dolor que se provocaba ella misma, no era comparable con ningún dolor físico, no era algo que se pudiera cubrir con las banditas que usaba cuando tenían cinco años y salía lastimada después de enfrentarse con Dell, sin embargo el instrumento que usaba para provocarlo era físico y tenía forma de espejo: un reflejo rubio y de ojos azules.

Con lo que le quedaba de fuerza evitó llorar mientras caminaba sobre los pedazos rotos de su órgano vital. No supo si Len iría a su entrenamiento de fútbol o fingiría estar enfermo para irse a casa, suponía que se sentía igual que ella.

Lo sabía... Los dos siempre lo supieron, pero nunca habían tomado conciencia de ello hasta que crecieron y sus hormonas comenzaban a hablar por ellos. Un beso fue el principio de todo, y a partir de ahí la perfecta armonía entre los dos lados del espejo se disolvió. Ella observaba a Len, él la observaba a ella, todo iba bien, sin embargo comenzaron a temer cuando empezaron a cruzar la línea del contacto físico. Cuando en escuela media caminaban de la mano hacia el instituto y Akaito se burló de ellos por seguir siendo unos niños.

Realmente no les importaba lo que alguien como Akaito o Dell les dijera. El verdadero problema fue cuando Miku les comentó que era raro, ya que parecían pareja de novios, por supuesto, Len objetó que la única mujer en su vida sería Rin, sonrojándose como pocas veces lo hacía en publico. Y Miku solo rió, acordándole que eran unos niños apenas y haciéndoles ver lo infantiles que habían sido sus pensamientos en ese entonces.

Eran niños que siempre habían crecido juntos.

Solo estaban confundidos por ello.

Después de todo... Eran hermanos.

Y es ahí donde la pesadilla comenzó, con un pacto silencioso, al siguiente día, dos chicos caminaban a la escuela sin siquiera cruzar miradas. Len consiguió una novia muy linda, Gumi Megpoid, era hermosa y de buen corazón, pero para Rin solo era una molestia, tal vez todo era cuestión de ese culposo sentimiento que aún tenía por su hermano, pero nunca pudo llevarse bien con ella. Lo mismo pasó con Yukari y Neru.

Su hermano intentaba seguir adelante, ella era quién no podía hacerlo, causándole daño a Len. Y aunque sabía que su hermano sigue observándola a ella a pesar de tener una dulce presencia a su lado, simplemente no puede aceptar esos sentimientos porque no son correctos.

Aunque eso significara barrer el suelo con los suyos propios.

No podrían vivir como pareja, mucho menos tener un hijo del cual cuidar... ¡Por favor! Ni siquiera podían cuidarse ellos mismos, solo hacía falta ver las heridas que uno le provocaba al otro.

Y es por eso que decidió buscar ella también, olvidarse de un amor infantil que resultaba imposible y concentrarse en conocer al ideal. Pero sabía, y aunque sonara narcisista, que su único amor era el reflejo que siempre estaba ahí para ella cuando lo buscaba. Sin embargo, justo ahora se encontraba en ese lugar, bajo los colores cálidos del atardecer y con Gumiya esperando una repuesta.

Era egoísta, pero aún no llegaba al límite de jugar con los sentimientos de otros. Con ojos tristes, mirando hacía los zapatos del chico, tuvo que dar una repuesta. ― Lo siento, no siento lo mismo ―.

[...]

De pie, observando frente a él el espejo de cuerpo entero, se pregunta si podría caer más bajo. Se lleva la mano a la propia mejilla, una leve marca roja la adorna, fue el golpe que se dio al estrellarse de lleno con su propia realidad, la tarde anterior. Fue extraña la manera en que se dio, después de terminar con su novia se dirigió a casa, se sentía triste, pero podría superarlo.

Al entrar a su hogar, lo primero que escuchó fue un sollozo. Rin lloraba arrepentida en el sofá de la sala, sus padres llegaban hasta la noche, así que los dos se encontraban solos. Len suspiró, su hermana era un enredo de sentimientos e ideales, lo sabía porque la conocía perfectamente bien. Se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado, no habló, no sabía que decir.

No estaba enojado, porque aunque le tuviera cariño a Neru, el sentimiento hacia ninguna novia podría igualarse al latido emocionado de su corazón cuando estaba con su hermana, no importaba si por culpa de Rin había terminado con la Akita, nunca sería capaz de enojarse con ella por algo como eso. Aunque, claro, tampoco iba a felicitarla. Tal vez, si dejara de ser débil ante los ojos llorosos de su reflejo, podría tratarla con más severidad.

Pero era un caso perdido, porque Len Kagamine era el hermano consentidor a pesar de todo.

Con una sonrisa y un largo suspiro de resignación, llevó una mano a la espalda de la chica y comenzó a sobarla en actitud tranquilizante.

― Ya, ya, fui yo quién rompió con la novia, no llores ― Musitó él, con una sonrisa divertida. Rin levantó la vista, dos pares de ojos azules se encontraron, ella sorbió por la nariz, sin importarle verse poco femenina con ello, a él eso le pareció tierno así que rió.

― ¡No te rías! ― Exclamó haciendo un puchero.

― Lo siento ― Se disculpó a la par que se detenía, la vio a los ojos de nuevo, pero esta vez la abrazó. ― Lo siento ― Repitió apretando el abrazo. Rin era la persona a la que más quería, después de todo.

― ¿De que te disculpas? ― Pregunta bajando la mirada, la voz de Len resuena en su oído.

― Por qué salgo con las chicas sabiendo que tu me quieres ― Murmuró, Rin se separó bruscamente de él, con la mirada gacha.

― ¿Eres idiota? No debes disculparte por algo como eso... ― Llevó ambas manos a su regazo y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos. ― Fui yo la que dijo que lo hicieras ¿No?

― Sí ― Aceptó él, ― Pero sufres ― y suavemente llevó su mano derecha al mentón de la chica, levantando su cara lentamente. ― No me importaría si tengo que renunciar a mis sentimientos si tu no los quieres, pero sabiendo que me correspondes y tú sufres al verme con alguien más, me sabe mal hacerlo.

Len acompañó sus últimas palabras con un beso, justo en la comisura de los labios de Rin, los ojos de la chica continuaron derramando lágrimas ante las palabras de su gemelo. Se dejó llevar, escondiendo la cara en el pecho de Len. Y él, viendo a su hermana, que siempre golpeaba e insultaba enigmáticamente a sus amigos, temblar entre sus brazos, escuchando leves sollozos y sintiéndola tan frágil, no soportó más la tentación de robarle un beso, más profundo y apasionado.

Una cosa llevó a la otra y al final, fue así como terminó en el piso detrás del sofá.

Rin lo lastimaba, él la lastimaba a ella.

¿Porqué no pudieron quedarse en la época en que tomarse de las manos no significaba algo más allá de un problema psicológico?

Sabía porque Rin temía, él también lo temía, pero sus únicas opciones le pedían sacrificar algo bastante importante.

O sacrificaban sus vidas relativamente libres y admitían un amor que los convertirían automáticamente en enfermos mentales - O eso es lo que se dice en la sociedad ¿No? -, lo cual llevaría a una eventual separación.

O sacrificaban sus corazones, solo para seguir juntos, a pesar de que dos personas fueran agregadas a la ecuación.

Rin ya había elegido la segunda tan pronto como contemplo las posibilidades, Len nunca había pensado en ello hasta ahora. Con fuerza, tomó cualquier cosa que sus manos alcanzaran de la mesita de noche al lado de su cama, y parándose frente al espejo, lo arrojó con fuerza, estrellándolo en el cristal.

 _Odiaba los espejos._

― ¡Len! ― Rin, de pie en el umbral de la puerta, veía sorprendida a su hermano, quien respiraba dificultosamente debido a su ira.

― Rin ― Murmuró él de vuelta, no supo a que hora había llegado a casa. ― ¿Qué tal te fue con Gumiya? ― Preguntó, con el corazón comprimido, nunca pensó en lo que sería de sus sentimientos una vez que Rin tuviera a alguien a su lado. Cuando contemplo la posibilidad de llegar a la escuela, el siguiente día, y encontrarse con Gumiya saludando con un beso a su hermana, supo que dolería más que cualquier puñal encajado en su corazón.

 _Pero... Rin había tenido que soportar eso desde que comenzó a salir con Gumi... ¿No?_

La rubia bajó la mirada, un tanto avergonzada de su comportamiento infantil. ― No pude ― Murmuró. Justo lo que necesitaba ahora era que Len la regañara, que le dijera que debía aceptar salir con alguien a pesar de no amarlo, que le hiciera seguir adelante.

Sin embargo, lo único que hizo su hermano fue abrazarla.

― Rin... ― Fue un murmuro tan leve que ella misma casi no lo escuchó ― ¿Cómo le haces para ser tan fuerte? ― Sus palabras se las llevó el viento que entró por la ventana en ese momento. Las mejillas de ella se tiñeron de rosa y los latidos de su corazón comenzaron a acelerarse.

Llevó las manos a la espalda de Len, aferrándose a él con fuerza. Ella comprendió las palabras dichas por su gemelo, pero se lo pensó un rato.

 _Ella no se consideraba fuerte._

― Tal vez... seas tu felicidad la que me hace fuerte.

Sintió los brazos contrarios añadir fuerza al abrazo. Nunca había escuchado llorar a Len desde que salía con Gumi, terminaba con una novia y siempre iba por otra. Casi parecía no tener sentimientos, eso era lo que se decía de él, pero nadie sabría nunca sobre el nudo de sentimientos que era él, nadie, salvo Rin que a pesar de eso nunca había visto sus lágrimas... Hasta ahora.

― Te quiero... te quiero... ― Soltaba el Kagamine sin detener sus sollozos.

― Eso lo sé... idiota.

Por primera vez los papeles se habían invertido, esta vez no era Rin la que lloraba.

― O tal vez... ― Susurró ella viendo los pedazos rotos del espejo, que justo ahora reflejaban los colores cálidos que entraban por la ventana. ― El hecho de que sigas conmigo a pesar de tener a tu lado a otra persona, sea la que me hace seguir.

Después de decir eso, lo único que hizo fue agachar la cabeza para enterrar su nariz en el hueco que formaban el cuello y los hombros de Len, para inhalar su aroma y asegurarse que, efectivamente, la persona a la que más amaba estaba con ella a pesar de todo.

* * *

 **Notas de eclipse:** Si he de ser honesta, me anoté porque pensé "Hace más de dos años que no escribo nada del Kagaminecest". Sin embargo, al comenzar a escribí pensé en cambiar a los Kagenes, teniendo en mente solo el final. Al final me decidí por los Hatsune, ya que la personalidad de ellos me daban para la trama que tenía *w* Ah! pero solo con el principio me di cuenta de que iba a estar largo y no me aseguraba tener menos de 3000 palabras (Cosa rara para mí xD). Por eso pensé en otra trama (Princesa x clase baja) con Gakupo x Gumi o Kaito x Meiko, pero al final no se me ocurrió nada así que volví al incesto XD

Así que a pesar de los cambios que pasaron por mi cabeza para este fic, espero que les agrade el resultado, a mi no me desagradó del todo :) creo que quede conforme xD Aunque... no sé, realmente siento que me estoy oxidando en esto de los amores prohibidos, me costó bastante terminarlo.


End file.
